The House of El
by vonny25
Summary: The story takes place in the Smallville universe with elements of the Superman movie. However, is an AU story that takes some elements of the series, but most of it will differ from Cannon. The premise is what if Clark's Kryptonian parents survived with some other Kryoptonians, due to a miscalculation. What if they kidnap Clark and take him home with them due to a misunderstanding?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is a story that I have already finished. I will publish it over the next 8 to 10 weeks. Reviews, and comments are appreciated.

vonny25

Clark was trying to enjoy the homecoming events at Smallville High but being a freshman was hard to say the least. Besides starting High School, he had recently found out that he was an Alien as from another planet. His parents had showed him the spaceship that brought him to earth.

On a positive note, somehow Clark activated the ship by touching it, and the healing unit emitted its healing rays. The health of his parents had improved considerably, so much that in fact his mother was expecting a baby, and his father's cardiologist had told him, he had the hearth of a 20-year-old.

After dinner Clark said, "I think I am going to go and hang out by the school." His father said, "Son do you need a ride?" Clark responded, "No dad, I can get there faster," and smiled. His mother said, "Aren't you planning to change?" Clark responded "Nah, I am just going to observe from a distance, I don't have a date."

His parents shook their head as they knew Clark was infatuated with Lana Lang. After his parents wished him good luck, Clark took off at super speed, with his parents watching him from the door. Jonathan had his arms around Martha's expanding waist, and both smiled remembering their own high school days.

A few months earlier in New Krypton, King Jor-El, and Queen Lara Lor-Van-El were checking their monitor for any activity from the space ship they sent their beloved son Kal-El in. Jor-El said, "I promise Lara, now that we have a planet of our own, we will soon send an expedition to earth to locate our son." Lara sighed and responded, "I wish that we would have waited a few more hours before we sent Kal-El to earth, but who would know that we would have 5 more days before the end came, and that we would be able to save many. I hope wherever our son is, he is happy, and well taken care off." A few tears escaped her eyes as she feared for the safety her only son.

Later that night the alarm of the monitor went off, both Lara and of Jor-El jumped out of bed, and ran to the monitor, smiles, and tears of joy adorned their faces. Jor-El said, "Now is certain that our boy is alive."

Clark was unfortunate enough to encounter the bullies of the football team, he felt confident in his strength to fight them off, that is until Whitney the boyfriend of Lana put a kryptonite necklace around his neck.

An hour later Clark was hanging from a cross in the middle of a cornfield, half naked, dirty, in pain, and feeling sick because of the Kryptonite. As he was hanging, and hoping that someone would come to rescue him, he heard a supersonic boom, and then what appeared to be a space ship landing not far from him. He thought that he was hallucinating due to the Kryptonite, and ended up fainting.

The commander in charge of the scout expedition to locate Prince Kal-El, and Lady Losi-Dru-Zod ordered 2 of his officers to accompany him to try to locate their prince, and heir to the kingdom of New Krypton. They were dressed in sealed body suits to prevent contamination from the Alien Planet. Most Kryoptonians were not as open as the house of El regarding other worlds with sapient species in them.

It just happened to be that commander Jol-De heard the soft moans of the unconscious Clark, and decided to go an investigate. Jol-De, Zara-Jod-Al, and Jon-Le were horrified when they recognized the features of the house of El in the young man hanging from the cross. After a brief scan with a hand-held device confirming that in fact the boy was Kryptonian, and carried the DNA of the house of El, they proceeded to cut the ropes, and carefully lowered Clark from the cross. Jol-De removed the radioactive necklace from Clark, wondering if it was a common punishment among Terran's, as they had found a similar object near Lady Losi-Dru-Zod.

The commander took his prince in his arms, and said to his companions, "There is a change in plans, this is no longer a scouting mission but a rescue mission." Zara-Jod-Al said, "Thank Rao that we got here in time." Jon-Le said "I hate to think what would have happened to Prince Kal-El, and Lady Losi-Dru-Zod if we had waited even one more week." The group proceeded to walk to their space ship in high alert prepared to defend themselves, and their lord from the primitive, and savage aliens that inhabited this forsaken planet.

Martha was preparing dinner when she saw the spaceship landing, she yelled "Jonathan there is a spaceship landing." Jonathan got up and ran to the front of the house, took his truck, and headed towards the spaceship. The spaceship however took off before he could reach it, and he went back home.

The next morning both Martha, and Jonathan were looking for Clark anxiously, after the tragedy that had happened at the High School, where a meteor freak had crashed a car in to the dance hall. Many students had been hurt, and were in the hospital. They knew Clark could not get hurt, but still they could not find him. Later that day the police chief took Jonathan to identify the clothes of Clark near the cross where he had been hanging. A state wide Amber alert was called to try to locate Clark, and his picture went on national television.

A few light years from Earth Clark woke up in a green room. He was confused. He sat up, and realized he was covered by a red blanket made of a material that he did not recognize, and he was sitting on what he could only describe as a round bed. He was still only dressed in his boxers.

He got out of bed, felt slightly dizzy, and ended up tumbling on to the adjacent bed where the girl lying on it woke up, and punched him square on the face. Clark said, "Easy there." The girl looked him over, and then said, "Sorry, I thought you were one of the kidnappers, but by the way you look, I guess you are a victim too."

Clark eyes went as big as saucers; he said "Uh, what do you mean kidnappers?" The girls sighed, and said while extending her hand, "Lois, Lois Lane" Clark grinned at Lois thinking she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, he nervously said, "Mhh, Clark Kent" and shook the offered hand.

Louis said, "Well, Clark it seems it is you and me now, we need to figure out how to get out of this one." Clark realized he was sitting near Lois, dressed only in his underwear; he blushed, stood up, and wrapped the red blanket around him. Louis chuckled and said "Shy, Are we?" Louis was at least dressed in a tank top and a pair of shorts.

Clark looked at Louis, and said, "Any idea who would kidnap us?" Louis looked nervously at Clark, and said, "Have you ever heard of Area 51?" Clark responded, "You mean like where they take Aliens?" Louis nodded her head affirmatively.

Clark decided to take a chance and hoped Louis was not setting him up. He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and said, "Hmm, are you Kryptonian too?" Louis said. "Krypto what? If you mean alien as from another planet, then yes, and we are in this one together Mr. Krypto. If we do not escape before getting to Area 51 we will be dissected like frogs."

Clark felt like he was living his worst nightmare, and felt himself shudder. That is when they saw a man near a window waving at them, and heard a voice speaking to them in a language that seemed vaguely familiar to Clark, and Lois but that they could not understand.

The man said in Kryptonian, "Prince Kal-El, Lady Losi-Dru-Zod, I am sorry, that you must be isolated from the rest of the ship, it is standard procedure to prevent dissemination of illnesses. Don't worry, you are with your people now, and safe, if you need something just ask, and we will do our best to provide it for you. As of now we will be delivering food, and water shortly."

Dr. Lot-Ze was not sure if the youngsters understood him, but it felt proper to inform them, and treat them with the deference proper to their high rank, even if they had been raised among savages. He wondered how children raised in such conditions would be able to adapt to the highly advance Kryptonian culture. He took it as a good sign that they were communicating with each other, and were not overly-aggressive to each other; maybe their superior Kryptonian genetics had saved them from becoming aggressive savages like the Terran's.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Hi,

I appreciate the reviews for guest, guest and MagicalTurtle811.

A reminder, English is my second language, I'll take all the help I can get.

I also forgot the disclaimer, obviously, I do not own Superman, this story is written for fun and I get no financial gain.

The song belongs to Walt Disney, from the movie the Jungle Book.

Vonny25

A couple of days later the space craft arrived at New Krypton. King Jor-El, Queen Lara, General Zod with his wife and Chief Commander Ursa were present to welcome their children. Some other close family members were also present. The friendship of Jor-El, and General Zod had been strengthen when they united to save as many Kryoptonians as possible during the last days of Krypton. The two families also shared the worry over their children who had been sent to earth to save them from death.

Ursa told Lara, in a slightly anxious tone, "Do you think that they remember us?" Lara said, "Kal-El was 3 years old when we send him to earth, and Losi-Dru-Zod was 5 years old. I would say that they should have at least some memories, even if eidetic memory does not fully develop until age 6. I am more worried about the trials that they must have gone through, given the situations they were found in."

Jor-El turned towards the women and said, "I knew I should have gone with the scouting team, what they report does not sound consistent with my experience on Terra." General Zod patted his shoulder affectionately, and said "My friend, you always think the best of everyone, even of those primitive aliens of Terra. The only reason I agreed to send my only daughter to Terra is because any type of life was preferable to dying on Krypton."

In the ship, Lois and Clark were planning their escape. Clark said, "So you think we are in Russia?" Lois said, "That is my best guess, I do not think any other country would be interested in a pair of aliens. Remember, now that we have landed our best chance of escaping is when they transport us from this vessel to the lab."

Neither one of them said it, but they knew they needed sun to recharge, their powers were not at full strength, however they were still considerably strong. In the meantime, the crew was preparing to transport the teenagers to the quarantine quarters so they could have a full medical exam, and go through decontamination before they could join the rest of the population. The survivors of Krypton had been on their current planet for 18 months, and were living in a self-contained environment, until they finished determining if it was safe to venture out to the planet unprotected.

A simple sealed cart was wheeled to the room where Clark, and Lois were staying, and the door was open. The crew failed to wait for Jor-El to explain to the teens in English what was going on. As soon as the team of 2 opened the door, Clark, and Lois took off running, but not before Lois punched the closest crew member unconscious.

The exit was blocked by Jor-El, and Dru-Zod as they were entering the vessel to personally supervise the transportation of their children. That prompted Clark to throw his body at the closest wall with the intention of opening an escape route. To the amazement of everyone he managed to dent the metal and crack it. Lois punched the cracked metal and opened a hole. Each teen took a hold of one side of the hole, pulled, and they managed to make it big enough to escape through it. Everything happened so fast that no one had time to react.

From the observatory, Lara, and Ursa saw their children as a blur running away in to the jungle of this still alien planet that they called New Krypton. Clark and Lois felt energized by the yellow sun of the planet, and ran as fast as possible to get away from what they consider their kidnappers, and what they assumed would be a death sentence for them. They did not care that they were barefooted, and in Clark's case almost naked. In their minds, they were running for their life, and in any case, they were invulnerable now that they had a chance to recharge under the strong yellow sun.

General Zod immediately started barking orders, within 5 minutes him, Jor-El, and their wives were in a floating vehicle trying to find the kids, as was half of the Kryptonian army. Jor-El was very angry, and said, "What were they thinking, first keeping our children in that isolation room for the duration of the trip, and then getting them out without explaining things in a language that they can understand, they did not even give them proper clothing."

Ursa thought about it and said, "What I don't understand is there reason for running away, they don't know the planet, and it could be extremely dangerous. It makes no sense to me." Lara said, "I think they were probably frightened, as it seems that no one told them what was going on, and basically kept them prisoners in the isolation chamber. They might think that we are trying to hurt them."

General Zod said, "I don't know how we are going to manage to find them before sundown, we cannot leave them out there. There are many dangerous animals, and too many unknowns. We do not even know how long a Kryptonian can survive without a source of oxygen, and an isolation suit." Jor-El said, "As I have said repeatedly, the atmosphere is perfect for Kryoptonians, and the yellow sun should strengthen our bodies just like it did to Kal-El, and Losi-Dru-Zod. We are only waiting for the native bacteria, and virus analysis before we give the okay to drop the use of the protection suits. All of that said, I still would feel better if we find the kids before sundown."

A hundred miles away Lois and Clark finally felt safe enough to stop, and take a break. They gingerly sat on the floor to catch their breath. Clark said, "We did it," and offered Lois a high five that she returned. However, Lois was not as optimistic as Clark having been raised as an army brat by General Lane, her mind was analytic especially when she was in danger.

After a few minutes, Lois said, "I hate to break it to you, but we still must figure how to keep ourselves alive in this place, and then find a way to get back home." Clark said, "I get it, I wish we could fly, but talking about staying alive, I guess we should get moving, and find a stream or something." Lois punched Clark's shoulder, and said, "Well at least you are not completely useless, I was afraid I would have to take care of you."

Clark laughed good naturedly, and responded, "Hey, I am not a farmer's son for nothing, you may know about military tactics, but I know about keeping us fed, and watered, after all us farmers are the backbone of America." Lois said, "Well let's get moving, and listen to me, America would be nothing without it's military." Clark mockingly saluted her, and said, "Yes, ma'am, General."

The kids finally came to a large river. Lois asked, "Have you developed your heat vision?" Clark said, "No, I did not even know about it." Lois sighed and said, "Okay, I will boil the water for but of us, tell me you are at least invulnerable." Clark said, "That I am." Lois took some water in her hands and boiled it with her heat vision and then boiled the water that Clark had in his cupped hands. Suddenly a gigantic snake came out of the water, and attacked Lois coiling around her, and submerging her in the water. Clark did not think about it twice he jumped right in the water, and dived after Lois. The water of the river splashed wildly, after about 5 minute the two kids got out of the water, and pulled the body of the snake out.

Clark put his hands on Lois shoulders, and asked worriedly, "Are you okay Lois?" She responded, "Other than a bruised ego, I am just fine, and I think we have just got ourselves dinner." Then she proceeded to pull some of the meat off the snake with the help of Clark, and roasted it for them. While they were sitting by the river enjoying their dinner, Clarks said, "That is so cool! I hope I will develop heat vision soon." Lois said, "Don't worry kiddo, I just developed it a few months ago, and I am 16 meaning 2 years older than you. If you, and I happen to be the same species, which I am inclined to believe we are, you will get it soon enough."

Over the military communication system, "Jil-Er told General Zod, sir we have located Prince Kal-El, and Lady Losi-Dru-Zod, but we are afraid to engage in a rescue mission without back up." General Zod barked "And why exactly a fully trained Sargent would be afraid of rescuing 2 lost children." Jil-Er said "With all due respect, but I have never seen children like them. When we first located them we almost engage in trying to rescue them from the white beast, the only reason we didn't is because we were concerned about hitting them accidentally with our weapons. But by the time that we managed to get to the ground, the kids had already killed the white beast, and I know it sounds crazy, but Lady Losi-Dru-Zod cooked some of the meat from the beast with a red laser that came from her eyes."

General Zod barked back, "Well what else did you expect from a daughter of mine, of course she would turn out to be a skilled fighter like her mother and I." The people riding with him, could see that he was beaming with pride for his daughter. The nervous Sargent said, "But of course you are right General Zod." Jor-El laughed good naturedly, and spoke through the communication system "Sargent, this is King Jor-El, do not approach the children but don't lose them either, we will be there shortly."

It was not easy for the team of Sargent Jil-Er to keep track of Lois and Clark without being noticed, but they managed, and soon were joined by the vehicle of the King, the General, and their wife's. Zod turned to Jor-El and asked, "You are the Terra expert, now what should we do?" Jor-El seemed to think about it, and said, "I think we keep following them, and wait until they set camp for the night. Then we try approaching them in a friendly manner."

A few hours later Clark and Lois decided to set camp, they were tired. To try to lift their spirits Lois started singing, with Clark joining in:

Look for the bare necessities

The simple bare necessities

Forget about your worries and your strife

I mean the bare necessities

Old Mother Nature's recipes

That bring the bare necessities of life

Wherever I wander, wherever I roam

I couldn't be fonder of my big home

The bees are buzzin' in the tree

To make some honey just for me

When you look under the rocks and plants

And take a glance at the fancy ants

Then maybe try a few

The bare necessities of life will come to you

They'll come to you!

Look for the bare necessities

The simple bare necessities

Forget about your worries and your strife

I mean the bare necessities

That's why a bear can rest at ease

With just the bare necessities of life

That's why a bear can rest at ease

With just the bare necessities of life

The Kryoptonians in the floating vehicles other than Jor-El did not know what to make out of it, music had stop being part of the Kryptonian culture long ago, and no one alive had ever tried singing. Some of the soldiers questioned if these kids were even Kryptonian, after all how could those noises come out of their mouths.

When Jor-El noticed the worried look of his wife, and his friends, he smiled, and said, "Don't worry what they are doing is called singing, a very common past time in Terra, believe it or not Krypton used to have a rich musical culture until the times when reason came above all else, to our detriment I must say. I hope that someday we can bring music, and singing back to Kryptonian culture." He had to use the English words for music, and singing, as they did not exist in the modern Kryptonian language.

Lara thought that the sound they were making was not unpleasant, in fact she liked it, even if it was very strange. Right then and there the reality of her son being culturally Terra hit her, and she promised him that she would be open to his culture, and do everything in her power to help him to learn the Kryptonian culture, and language.

Clark was designated to stay awake for first shift while Lois slept. Jor-El, and Zod agreed that it would be probably the best time to approach them. In the meantime, Clark looked at the sky, and realized that there were 2 moons. He shook Lois awake, and told her "Lois, we are in bigger trouble than what we thought. I think we are not on earth." He pointed at the sky. Lois gasped, and started laughing bitterly, she said, "Just my luck, I am one of two aliens on earth, then aliens come and kidnap me thinking I am human, and I always thought it was just the imagination of crazy people."

The kids were startled when they heard Jor-El say in English, "Let me explain please, we had no intention of kidnapping you, and we know you are Kryptonian like us, and not human." The kids looked ready to volt, Jor-El sat on the ground to make it clear that he had no intention of hurting them, and raised his hands. Then he said, "Please Kal-El, Losi-Dru-Zod give me a chance to explain" he noticed some recognition when he said their names, and continued, "we have no evil intentions towards you, on the contrary we are very happy to have you back with us after so many years."

Clark looked at Jor-El suspiciously, but if he was honest with himself it was almost like looking at an older version of himself, he said, "Jor-El?" King Jor-El smiled warmly at Clark, and said, "Yes, Kal-El, my son, I am Jor-El your father." Clark said, "But how? the message on my space ship said that you, and all of Krypton were dead, and I was the only survivor, was that a lie? Are Lois, and I, simply unwanted Guinee pigs."

Jor-El stood up, and said, "No my son, you both are very wanted, and loved. I made a mistake in my calculations, and the planet did not explode until 5 days after we send you to earth, that gave us, and many a chance to escape. It took almost a decade to find a planet, and then more time before we could send a scouting mission to find you, and Losi-Dru-Zod. Please children come with me, your mother Lara, and the parents of Losi-Dru-Zod are with me, and cannot wait to see you. I will answer all of your questions once we are in a safe, and comfortable place."

Lois was pensive, and seemed like she was straining to remember, she finally said, "Are my parents with you? Because I think I would recognize them if I saw them." At that point Jor-El asked the rest of his group to come out from the shadows. Lara could not contain her tears of both happiness, and worry at seeing her only son after 11 years, he certainly needed some more clothes, and desperately needed to be cleaned up, what had her baby gone through? General Zod, and Ursa were just as happy to see Lois. Ursa saw a flash of recognition on Lois face, and without any further thought, and against every costume that dictated not to touch, or show emotions in public, she embraced her daughter. Lois was clearly uncomfortable but no longer scared.

Lara followed the example of her friend, and embraced her son, crying, and saying in between sobs "My Kal-El, my son, you are finally back home." Many emotions assaulted Clark, subconsciously he remembered Lara, but at a visceral level he also was angry with his parents for their perceived abandonment. He did not return the embrace, but let Lara, and Jor-El hug him. It did not help that the older Kryoptonians were still dressed in their protection suits, and breathing helmets. Lara also cupped his face, and ran her hands over his arms as if to convince herself that he son was with her, and in one piece.

After the hugs Jor-El said, "now will you come with us, please?" Clark and Lois looked at each other exchanging a quiet agreement of going with the adults after all they did appear to be truthful, and concerned. There was also no denying that Clark, and Lois looked like their respective parents.

Once seated inside the floating vehicle Jor-El helped Clark to put on what he could only describe as a long coat made of a material that he did not recognized. Lois got a similar coat to wear, and her mother helped her to put it on. To be truthful the kids were physically, and emotionally exhausted, and at a primal level knew that they were safe, they ended up going to sleep. Lara, carefully put Kal-El's head on her lap and Jor-El pulled his legs on to his lap. While a sleep Cark made himself comfortable on his parent's laps. General Zod ended up pulling the sleeping Lois on to his lap, and held her like he did when she was a young girl.

Lara could not get enough of her son, she gently ran her fingers through his messy, and dirty hair lovingly. She looked at his face, and smiled at seeing her son sleeping peacefully, he looked so much like his father. Jor-El could not get his eyes off Clark, he gently put his hands-on Clark's bare feet, and gently made little circles with his thumb not caring that they were muddy.

General Zod was very upset at realizing that the kids were dirty, and disheveled. Clearly the rescue team had not only failed to provide them with proper clothing, but also had not taken care of their hygiene. He would have a talk with them, and reprimand them for the neglect they inflicted on his daughter, and the boy he considered a nephew.

When they arrived at the city, they all went inside a containment vehicle, that drove them to the hospital where Zor-El the brother of Jor-El who was a physician was waiting for them. Jor-El, and Dru-Zod deposited their precious cargo in the round hospital beds. Clark unconsciously while still a sleep called for his mother in Kryptonian, and she immediately sat by him, kissed his forehead, and held his hand.

Zor-El said, "I am so happy you found the children, as it is still a dangerous untamed world out there. The soldiers came back with the most unbelievable stories, such as Kal-El, and Losi-Dru-Zod defeating a white monster with their bare hands." Jor-El said, "There might be some truth to those stories, but we can talk about it later my brother. Please go on with the medical exam, and decontamination so we may finally take our children home."

Zor-El said, "but of course, I can run the scans while they sleep, it might be easier that way, but they must be awake for the decontamination." A half hour later Zor-El informed the anxious parents that their children were in perfect health, in fact they seemed like beacons of health, and had higher health scores that other typical Kryptonian children their age.

Jor-El woke Clark up, and told him "Son, it is time for you to go through decontamination so we can take you home, since it is your first time, I will go in with you, and help you." Poor Clark was as red as a tomato from embarrassment when he had to stand naked with his also naked father first in the wind cleaner, then in the water cleaner, afterwards came the ultraviolet, and infrared decontamination, and finally the ultrasound wave cleaner. Then his father, and him stepped in to a private dressing room where there were clothes waiting for them. Clark copied his father to get dressed, as most of the garments were foreign to him.

Clark ended up dressed in what he thought as Long John's but made of a very light pours material, over that he wore a blue body suit with the symbol of the house of El in red and yellow engraved on front in the upper left corner. The last touch was an open almost transparent long red coat. He was also provided with soft shoes that molded perfectly to his feet after he put them on. His father looked at him, and told him, "You look very handsome my son, now come over here, so I can comb your hair." Clark had no idea of how to use the instrument his father had in his hand, so he simply walked over to have his hair combed, it turned out not being much different than a comb, but the teeth were beams of sound, and infrared light, however it was very effective in untangling Clarks very messy hair, as he had not had a chance to comb it since he had left earth a week earlier.

Lois and Clark went with their respective parents only after they were assured that they could see each other the next day. Clark was feeling very uncomfortable, and angry but was holding his anger back due to the circumstances, after all he was at the mercy of this people in an alien planet with alien technology, he did not want to get on their bad side, as he felt completely helpless, and lost. All he wanted was to discover that all of this was a nightmare, and that soon he would wake up in his own bed, to the smell of his mother home cooked breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Hi,

I would appreciate some reviews even if they are short. Thanks for your support. This chapter is very short so I will post the next one very soon.

vonny25

Once at home, his parents took Clark to the dining room, and a robot served them dinner. The dinner consisted of a soup made from previously dehydrated vegetables, and meat, as well as warm flat bread that was orange in color. Clark looked at the food curiously. His father said, "I wish we could offer you something better to eat my son, but our reserves are running low after being away from our planet for so many years."

Clark said, "Mm…I don't understand, uh, how long have you been on this planet?" His mother could speak some English as she had been studying in anticipation of her son's return, she responded, "We have been in New Krypton for 18 months now, or about 20 Terra months. What is it that you don't understand?"

Clark thought about it, and said, "Well, my parents, uh, I mean my human parents are farmers, and I grew up on a farm. For the little I could see today, it seems to me that this planet is very fertile, why aren't you using its resources, or planting crops that you are used to?"

Jor-El, and Lara were a little taken aback when Clark gave some humans the title of parents, but said nothing as they knew it would take time for Clark to view them as his parents. Jor-El answered Clark's question, "Coming from earth it may seem strange to you, but Krypton was an old planet, we imported must of our food from neighboring solar systems, and what little we could produce came from the sea. We have theoretical knowledge of how to grow food, but no practical knowledge, and we have not come to a consensus on how to go about it."

Clark gave them a disbelieving look, and said, "How is it possible that you can travel through space, have advanced robots, and all types of advance technology, but you don't know how to plant. I mean it's very simple, if you still don't know the weather patterns of the planet you can use a greenhouse. Is so simple that even a child can do it. I was only 6 when my parents let me plant my first vegetable garden. Granted I killed a bunch of plants, and my vegetables were not the best, but they were edible, and I learned a lot from that. Have you started at least planting to see how it goes?"

Lara said, "No we haven't, we don't even have seeds to start with, and we have been so busy with other things, but soon we will send an expedition to get us some more food, and maybe some seeds to plant."

Clark look at them in disbelief, but decided to drop the subject for now, and started eating the soup, and breath, it was not that bad, but it certainly didn't taste like the home cooked meals he was used to.

When they finished eating Lara said, "Come Kal-El my son, let us show you to your room, we are sure you are tired," Clark followed his parents to a medium size room with a round bed in the middle. His father opened some drawers that were built in to the wall, and said, "Son we have a few basics for you, we can get you more clothes tomorrow." Clark walked to the wardrobe, and realize he had no idea which were his pajamas. He said, "Would you mind pointing out what I am supposed to wear tonight."

His mother smiled at him, and gave him some pajamas that looked like yellow foodies. Clark thought they were horrible, but took them anyway. His mother took some other clothes out, and said, "I will set out your clothes for tomorrow, it will make it easier for you until you get used to the Kryptonian clothes, it does not seem like you wore much on Terra." What his mother said made no sense to Clark but he was very tired, and simply said, "Thanks."

After showing Clark his private bathroom, his parents exited the room to let Clark get changed, and go to bed. His parents went to their own room to get changed, and then went to the living room to drink a hot infusion. Lara said, "I can't believe that we finally have our son safely with us. He seems to be a good, smart, young man, and he looks so much like you."

Jor-El smiled proudly, and said, "Yes, I agree, I hope that him, and Losi-Dru-Zod are able to adapt to our Kryptonian culture. He does seem very bright, asking all those questions about our food situation was very perceptive of him. If anything, I was concerned that the backwards Terra educational system would dampen his intellect, but it does not look like it did." Lara smiled, she knew how much value Jor-El placed on a sharp mind.

Later that night before going to bed, Jor-El, and Lara went to check on Clark, and spent a good half hour watching him sleep, they could not get enough of their son after being separated from him for so many years. Lara also got up in the middle of the night to check on him, as she used to do when he was a baby. She looked at him longingly, she had missed most of his childhood, but was determined to reconnect with her son, and make up for all the lost years.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi,

A longer chapter. I would really appreciate reviews and constructive criticism.

vonny25

The next morning after getting dressed, Clark went to the living area to find his parents. They immediately noticed him, his mother hugged him, and his father patted his back, and kissed his forehead. He did not know what to make out of their affectionate gestures, and said in an angrier tone that what he intended, "I don't get it, why do you act all affectionate towards me? When you first abandoned me, and then without even asking for my opinion, took me away from everything, and everyone that is important to me." He was so angry that he was shaking, and then his eyes started hurting, and shinning red. He closed his eyes, and put his hands over his face, the pain was so intense that he fell to his knees. His concerned parents were by his side within seconds.

Clark continued to hold his eyes, and then cautiously opened them, still holding his hands in front of his face, which was a good thing, as a red beam came from his eyes, and hit his hands burning them, and then his eyes returned too normal. Clark left out an involuntary shout when his hands got burned. Jor-El was kneeling by his side, holding his shoulders, and Lara was calling her brother in-law asking him to come over immediately.

Zor-El got there, and found Clark laying on some cushions with his brother, and sister in-law at his side looking terrified. Jor-El told his brother what had happened. Zor-El first took care of Clarks hands putting a numbing ointment on them, and then ran a scan over his eyes. He said, "I cannot find anything wrong with Kal-El's eyes. I think we should take him to the hospital to investigate this further." Jor-El translated for Kal-El.

Clark had calmed down. He still had his eyes closed, as he was terrified of hurting someone. He said shyly, "I am very sorry, I did not mean for any of this to happen, but Lois can do the same thing, maybe she can help me, because it is my first time, and I don't know how to control it." Then thinking more about it he asked, "Mm, doesn't this happen to all Kryoptonians?"

Jor-El said, "No, Kal-El, I think it is related to you living for so long in a planet with a yellow sun." Jor-El translated for is brother. Zor-El said, "That makes sense, especially if you say it happens to Losi-Dru-Zod too." Lara was already on her way to try to get Losi-Dru-Zod, and see if she could help her son.

Over at General Zod's living quarters, the conversation was going a bit different. They were communicating in a mix of English that Zod, and Ursa had studied in preparation of getting their daughter back, and Kryptonian, as they realized Lois remembered some Kryptonian. Lois was saying, "So you are telling me that you send me to earth to save my life, but somehow you, and many other Kryoptonians were able to make it out of the planet, and then you waited over a decade before even bothering to look for me. Do you have any idea how dangerous that was for me?"

General Zod said, "Losi, we saw no other choice at the time, we wanted you to have a chance to live." Ursa said, "We are sorry, I guess you've had a pretty hard life based on the circumstances that the scouting team found you in. But you have to understand we could not bear to see you die."

Lois sighed, and said, "I understand, you gave me the best chance at life, based on your knowledge at the time. Don't worry, while it was a pretty risky thing to do, and I have been angry at you for years, it actually went pretty good."

Ursa said, "Would you mind telling us about your life on earth."

Lois looked at her parents and said, "Well my spaceship landed on a military base of all places, fortunately enough I got out before the military police showed up. By the way why did you send me to earth nude? Okay answer later, let me continue. The daughter of General Lane who was about my age had died in a tragic accident a few days before, but at the time she had been declared as a missing person since the body could not be found. I happened to walk in to his backyard. His wife found me, and decided that I was sent by God to take the place of her missing daughter. That is how I became Lois Lane, oldest daughter of General Lane, a five-star general in the American military. He started suspecting that I was not exactly human six months later, but by then I was his daughter, and there was no way he was turning me over to be tested like a Guinea pig."

General Zod asked, "How much do you remember of your life before we send you to Terra?"

Lois responded, "For years I did not remember much, the whole thing was very traumatic for me. I had all these feelings of abandonment, and betrayal, but it seems that seeing you again is bringing back memories. I guess you were decent parents before you sent me away. What I don't understand is why you kidnap me, instead of asking me if I wanted to come back. Good thing my human mother is already dead, or she would have gone hysterical. The General on the other hand knows I can take care of myself, and will think I am going through one of my phases."

Ursa said, "The commander of the scouting mission, felt you needed to be rescued, and acted on it." General Zod said, "After reading his report, and seeing the recording, it seems to me that he used good judgment, it appears you were being attacked by multiple humans, and you were clearly outnumbered."

Lois laughed, and said, "Yes, I can see why he thought that. I guess he was partially right. My younger sister Lucy who knew my only weakness on earth was Kryptonite, jumped me together with some of her friends. She only wanted to get my credit card, as she had already spent all her month's allowance. She would not have hurt me badly. She might be a bitch, but she is still my sister."

Ursa said, "What is a credit card, and how could that be so important that your own sister would hurt you over it?" Lois said, "My family on earth was pretty dysfunctional. A credit card is basically used to buy things, and since I was the oldest I got a bigger allowance than she did."

That is when they heard Lara knocking at the door, after explaining the situation, the house of Zod followed Lara to her living quarters. Lois went, sat by Clark, and said "What's up kiddo? I hear you are trying to have an indoor bonfire." Clark laughed, to his parents, and uncle relive, and said, "Lois, I think my heat vision kinda came in, and I am afraid to hurt someone." Lois told him "are your eyes hurting?" Clark responded, "Not anymore." Lois told him, "Then is safe to open them up." Looking at the adults she said, "I think Clark, and I need to go outdoors, so I can help him control his new power, without him burning the whole complex."

An hour later The Royal house of El, the most noble house of Zod, and Archduke Zor-El were outdoors. Clark, and Lois refused to wear isolation suits or helmets, as they said they needed the sun to recharge. Lois worked with Clark for about 3 hours until they were both satisfied over his control of heat vision, he at least could turn it on, and off voluntarily. On the way inn Lois, and Clark had to go through decontamination.

Later that night after dinner the parents of Clark sat with him on the cushions of the living room. Jor-El started, "Kal-El, first let me tell you that your mother, and I love you very much, you are our only son, how could we not? We never meant to abandon you, we only wanted to save your life, you must believe us. We also did not mean to take you from Terra without asking for your opinion, but the scouting team found you in a very dire situation, and decided you needed to be rescued. I must say that after reading their report and watching the recording, I agree with them. Isn't crucifying a method of torture, and death in Terra?"

Lara, had cried while watching the recording, and reading the report, she had nightmares from it. She added, "You can imagine their horror, and our horror when we learned how you were being treated on Terra. I don't care what you did, no one deserves to be tortured to dead. Whatever you did is not your fault but ours, for sending you to that planet by yourself with no one to love you, or guide you. What was there to ask, when you clearly were left to die."

Clark look at them first with a surprised expression, then with an amused expression, and finally started laughing under the concerned gaze of his parents, who could not find the humor of the situation. Finally, Clark stopped laughing, and said, "Well thank you. I can see you had good intentions, but I was not being crucified. I mean, I was, but not really. See on Terra I was starting High School, and my school Smallville High has a tradition of tying a freshman, that means one of the younger students which I was, to a pole for homecoming. I happened to be the unfortunate freshman that ended up tied up. I was unable to defend myself because they put a Kryptonite necklace on me, and Kryptonite was the only thing that I was vulnerable to on earth. The kids that did it didn't know. Eventually one of my friends, or my parents would have found me, and I would have been okay."

Jor-El said, "You mean that they did that to you without any provocation or reason. You might not think it's dangerous, but it certainly looked dangerous, and cruel to me. How can they let young people get away with things like that?" Clark sighed, and said, "It's not that I agree with what they did, and I would never do something like that to anyone. But they meant no harm, it was supposed to be a prank, if anything it was meant only to bruise my ego, but I would have got over it eventually."

Lara hugged him crying, and Clark hugged her back, as she was clearly distressed, and now he understood that his Kryptonian parents loved him, and cared about him as much as his parents back home. Lara eventually stopped crying, and said, "Kal-El, I cannot even imagine someone doing that to you without you giving them any reason, if before I thought it was wrong, now I am appalled. I am sorry my son, I don't know how many other cruelties you have gone through, without even being aware of the wrongs that have been done to you."

After his parents calmed down, Clark said, "Look, I understand how all this most look to you, but I was happy on earth, most people are good. I was found by the Kent's, and they are my parents, they have always been good, and loving towards me. I think they would have probably reacted like you, if they had been the one's that found me that night." Tears started rolling down his cheeks, as he said, "My parents must be worried sick about me. Nothing will stop them from trying to find me. My mom is expecting a baby. I just hope all the worrying does not affect the baby. I wish I could at least let them know that I am all right. Is there a way to send them a message?"

Jor-El put an arm around his son, and told him, "We will find a way to let them know you are all right. I met one of the Kent's on a trip I took to earth years ago, and I know they are good people. I was hoping that they would be the ones to find you and Losi-Dru-Zod, but it seems her ship went off rout after a meteorite hit it. I am happy you had good parents on earth, and I hope someday you will come to see us as your parents too."

Clark cleaned his eyes with the back of his hands, and said, "Thanks, and I think it won't be that hard to see you as my parent, now that I know the whole story. I can clearly see that you love me. Maybe is faith, after all as happy as I was on earth, and as hard as I tried to integrate, well I am not human, maybe I belong with other Kryoptonians. The thing is that I don't know the language or the culture, how am I going to be able to fit in?"

Lara smiled at Kal-El, touched his cheek, and told him, "We'll start tomorrow morning, I will help you learn the language, and the culture. Your father will help you with sciences, and math. Before you know it, you will be attending school with other kids your age."

The next day Clark, and Lois found themselves being homeschooled together. Clark was delighted, as he thought Lois was beautiful, and hoped to become a good friend of hers. Lois was okay with it, it was better than studying alone, and Clark seemed to be a good kid.

Lara was surprised to see that Kal-El, and Losi were not intimidated with the advance Kryptonian technology, and learned to use it easily, and naturally. When she asked her son about it, he smiled, and told her that while the technology was more advance that on Terra, the basics were not that different, and that he had been adapting to new, and more advance technologies all his life. It gave her food for thought, maybe the Terrans were more advanced that what she gave them credit for.

Learning the language was easier than predicted, as Lois and Clark had been able to remember a lot from their early childhood. They did not even have an accent, as it seemed the rhythm of the language came to them naturally. They kids were speaking fluent Kryptonian in a matter of 2 months. After much discussion between their parents, the Kryptonian educational specialist, and taking in to account the opinion of Lois, and Clark it was decided that it would be best for them to start attending school with the other children.

Clark and Lois were in for a cultural shock, as they were not used to the social structure, and it was plain weird for them to be treated as the high-ranking nobles they were. It was also hard to remember to avoid physical contact, as physical contact was deemed appropriate only between close family members in the privacy of a home. To help them out the social studies teacher suggested for them to take a virtual lesson on the beginnings of New Krypton.

Once at home that night, Clark told his parents, "Today the social studies teacher had Losi, and I watch a lesson on the foundation of New Krypton, and I was wondering if you would tell me more about it, and about the house of El."

Lara said, "Of course we will. Your uncle Zor-El, aunt Alura, and cousin Kara are coming for dinner today, and I am sure they can also contribute to the story." Clark smiled he liked Kara, she was fun, and helped him a lot at school, even if she was a couple of years younger than him.

After the guest arrived, and they were all eating, Jor-El decided to take the lead, and said, "The Royal house of El is one of the oldest in Krypton if not the oldest. When our old planet first united, it was a kingdom, and the rulers were from the house of El, as millennia past, we became a democracy, and finally what I can only describe as a dictatorship by the council of science. When I, and a friend of mine realized that Rao was going to explode we immediately told the council, and my good friend General Zod backed us up with an escape plan. The council however refused to listen to us. My poor friend ended up being tortured to dead. I saved General Zod by sending him to the Phantom Zone. Being of the Royal house of El protected me to a certain degree, and I was simply placed on house arrest. I brought Zod back to Krypton in secret, and we decided to give you, and Losi-Dru-Zod a chance at life. My calculations were wrong by a few days, but the destruction of our planet did start on the day I predicted. Fortunate or unfortunately one of the firs buildings to collapse was the one of the council of science while most of the members were in the building. After that many of the Kryoptonians looked at the house of El, and at the house of Zod to save them. We did the best that we could, but the council of science had stopped us from having enough ships to save everyone. Of the 10 billion people, we could get 10 million in to spaceships, mostly those of noble houses, the military, and those with important skills. Another 15 million are still waiting to be rescued from the Phantom Zone. We will be able to start getting them to New Krypton as soon as we are sure that living in this planet is safe. We have returned to a monarchy at the request of the survivors who think the planet will do much better under the rule of the houses of El and Zod."

Clark thought about it and asked, "Does that mean that I am truly the heir to the Kryptonian crown, I thought my classmates were only joking." Lara smiled at him, and told him, "You are Kal-El. I hope you will eventually get used to the idea, this is the 5th time that you have asked us this question in one way or another." Clark blushed, and said "I'm sorry, it must be annoying for me to ask the same question over and over. It …how can I put it …shocking to me, as I have always considered myself the son of humble farmers, and I never even thought about a career in politics." Then he smiled, and said, "But as you say mom, I will eventually get used to the idea."


	5. Chapter 5

He Dear readers,

Chapter 5 is here. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

vonny25

Six month later it was decided that it was safe for Kryoptonians to live in the planet without a need for protective suits. Krystal technology was used and 50 cities were founded each with two hundred thousand people in them, and with the capacity to accommodate another three hundred thousand refugees from the phantom zone. Kryoptonians preferred to avoid large cities if possible, as they thought the quality of life was better in a smaller city.

The Royal house of El, and the noble house of Zod continued to reside in Krypton City which was the capital. Kal-El was delighted to spend time outdoors, and with the help of his father had built a green house. Lois and him celebrated their birthdays with their families, and the new friends they had made at school.

On Earth Johnathan and Martha Kent, were now the proud parents of Laura Kent an 8-month old baby. Lex Luthor had unofficially adopted them as his parents after Clark went missing, and his father kept betraying him. He visited at least once a week, he had seen Clark taken in to the spaceship. Martha and Johnathan had trusted him with all they knew about Clark. Lex was helping them to look for him in research, and military facilities just in case the spacecraft was earth made.

One Sunday evening Lex was playing with Laura who adored him, when they saw a meteor rock or a small spaceship landing in to the corn field. Martha stayed with the baby while Johnathan, and Lex went to investigate. They found a small spaceship about the size of the one in the cellar. The ship opened once they had it in the barn, inside they found a letter from Clark, a few pictures of Clark, Jor-El and Lara, as well as a thank you letter from Clark's Kryptonian parents, and a hologram recording of Clark.

It was a very emotional time for all, many tears were shed, but overall Martha, and Johnathan felt much better knowing that their son was safe, and well taken care off. They would have preferred him at home, but they were thankful to at least know where he was. A week later the whole family including Lex were sending the spaceship back to Krypton with seeds, and bulbs, that Clark had requested.

The Kent's agreed to let Lex have one of his teams study the original space craft to see if it could be duplicated on earth.

Clark was anxiously awaiting the response of his parents, and was hoping they would send him the things he had requested. Lara was the first to notice that the small spaceship had landed in their landing path at the new Crystal Palace they were living in. She decided to go, and get Kal-El up despite it being very early in the morning. Clark was dreaming with Lois, and floating about 3 feet above his bed. Lara was surprised to find him floating. Kal-El, and Losi-Dru-Zod were by far the strongest Kryoptonians in the planet. The rest of the Kryoptonians were getting stronger as they adapted to living in a planet with a yellow sun, but it was a process, especially after living in small spaceships for so many years, the opportunities for exercise had been limited.

Finally, Lara decided to wake him up by running her hand through her son's hair, and calling his name. Poor Clark got startled, and fell to his bed. He said, "Mm, five more minutes?" Lara laughed, and said, "If you want to, but I thought you might want to see the spaceship that just landed." Clark immediately sat-up, jumped out of bed, and ran to the landing path with Lara walking behind him with a smile on her face at seeing her son happy. She was very proud of him, he was a good son, very caring, and loving. He also had solid principles. She was extremely thankful to the Kent's for taking such good care of Kal-El, and felt a bit guilty at taking him from them in the way they did.

After school Clark went to his green-house with his father who was supervising his science project for school, it was so complex in the view of his teachers that it had to be approved first by the New Krypton science committee, whom only had given the project approval under the condition that it was directly supervised by Jor-El.

Jor-El had seen Clark prepare the soil he was planning to use; he had started by visually examining several types of soil in the planet until he finally settled for some of the soil that he found in the most fertile areas. Then he saw him adding organic matter to it, he was surprised to see him use sterilized Kryptonian feces to mix with the dirt.

Now Clark finally had the seeds, and bulbs that he would need to start a garden in his greenhouse. He had divided his greenhouse in different sections to accommodate the needs of each plant. He was planning to keep his plants strictly in the contained greenhouses to avoid the possibility of harming the local plant species.

Clark went in to his green house, and started planting, he planted, green beans, tomatoes, carrots, corn, potatoes, peanuts, zucchini, pumpkins, watermelon, onions, wheat, pinto beans and spinach. His father came back home when Clark was half finished, and observed his son with interest. Jor-El said, "My son, I hope that your experiment is successful, it would be of great benefit to our planet if we could produce our own food."

Clark turned to look at his father with a smile on his face, and said, "I am sure it will be successful, I know these plants well, and this greenhouse is providing them with optimal growing conditions. I also think we should start learning more about the local plants, and determine which ones are edible." Jor-El looked at his son proudly, thinking Kal-El had been with them for just a over a year, and was already experimenting, and trying to help his people. He clearly had inherited the intellect of the house of El.

Jor-El told his son, "Once you are finished with this project, your uncle, you, and I could start working to create a protocol to determine which native plants, and animals are edible. We will need some technicians to help us. I think it will be best to start after we complete the rescue of the Kryoptonians in the Phantom Zone."

Kal-El asked his father, "Are the rescue operations starting this weekend?" Jor-El responded, "Yes my son, we calculate we can bring two hundred thousand people per day. It will be a busy time, as all of them no doubt will be needing medical attention, food, and clothing. We already have the housing in the different cities, and two spaceships have just returned with enough food for a year for all or our people."

That weekend in the outskirt of Krypton city the rescue operation started, there were many professionals, and volunteers, among them were the members of the Royal house of El, and the most noble house of Zod. The military oversaw getting their fellow Kryoptonians out, while keeping the criminals in the phantom zone. The first 8 hours of the rescue operation went well. After fulfilling their official obligations, Clark and Lois were helping to direct the newly rescued towards the showers which were the first stop for the newly arrived citizens of New Krypton. That also gave them an opportunity to take some pictures, and talk to the new arrivals, as they were planning to start a school newspaper.

Suddenly the orderly operation became chaotic, as a few phantoms escaped. Clark saw that one of the Phantoms was about to attack a small child, who appeared to be alone, he immediately ran towards the child, and shielded him with his body. Clark, and the boy were sent flying in to the air. Clark managed to protect the child with his own body as they fell. The military had their hands full trying to contain the other five phantoms which were attacking as a group, no one had noticed the solitary phantom other than Lois. Without hesitation Lois ran towards the Phantom to try to trap it in the especial Crystal of the house of El, before she knew it she found herself flying, that gave her a strategic advantage, and within minutes she trapped the phantom.

Lois then decide to go, and help with the other phantoms. Clark looked at the small boy that he had in his arms, the child was shaking, and sobbing. He thought the boy was about 6 years old, he was extremely thin, he could feel, and see all his bones. He was also filthy, his long hair mated, and he was completely naked. Clark spoke to the child in a calming voice promising him that all would be all right. The child threw his little arms around Clarks neck.

Clark decided to keep the boy away from the battle zone. To keep him entertained he started talking to him, He said, "Hi little one, I am Kal-El, and I will keep you safe. What is your name?" The child looked at Clark with his big green eyes, and said softly, "I'm Kil-An." Then after looking at Clark for a minute he added, "Are you really going to keep me safe, because my mother, and father were killed about two years ago; The creatures that killed them took me with them, and made me do a lot of work, beat me up, took my clothes away, and barely feed me. I don't want to go back to them."

The child looked up at Clark with hopeful eyes. Clark felt responsible for the child, he took off his outer robe, and wrapped the child with it. Then he told him, "I promise Kil-An, I will make sure that you are well taken care off." Apparently Kil-An believed Clark, because in a matter of minutes the exhausted child was a sleep-in Clark's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

That night Lara had to go, and look for Clark who was at the hospital keeping Kil-An company. The doctors decided to keep him for further testing, as he was severely malnourished, and too small for his age; it turned out that he was 8, and not six like Clark had originally estimated. It was hard to get Clark to leave the boy, but finally he agreed to leave after telling Kil-An that he would visit him the next day.

That night in bed Jor-El, and Lara were having a conversation. Lara said "It seems that Kal-El has really taken a liking to that boy that he helped save from the Phantoms. I had a tough time bringing him back home. I think if I had not gone to get him he would have probably spent the night there at the hospital." Jor-El said, "Our son has his heart in the right place, he will be a great leader someday. But that little boy is just one of many orphans that are coming from the Phantom zone. I do not know what we are going to do with so many orphaned children. Many of them were born in the Phantom zone, and have many health problems, and little to no education. It breaks my heart to see our citizens, particularly children reduced to such a lowly state. At least the children with parents have a basic education."

Lara snuggled close to Jor-El, and said, "We will figure something out, it has been millennia since our people had to worry about orphans, even if the parents died there was always family, or close friends to take the children in, and raised them as their own. This situation is unprecedented, but at least they are alive, which is more than they would have had without you."

The next morning at breakfast Kal-El started a conversation with his parents, "Mm…. mom, dad, I was wondering… what is going to happen to the orphan children from the Phantom Zone?" Jor-El said, "I do not know my son, in Krypton we had no true orphans. We are unsure on how to handle the situation."

Kal-El was quiet for a couple of minutes, and then said, "You know on earth there are many orphans, I was one of them. Generally, orphans are placed with foster families that take care of them until an adoptive family can be found, or until the children turn in to adults. Sometimes the foster family adopts the child if it is a good fit. Could you not implement a similar system?"

Lara thought it was a promising idea, and said, "That might work, since many of the children are older it might be hard for them to get adopted, but I think many families would be willing to foster, and who knows maybe after knowing the child they might decide to adopt. One of the main problems is that the potential foster, and adoptive families are either noble, or of very high social standing, while the children coming from the Phantom Zone belong mostly to the lower casts. But if they only need to foster them, it might just work."

Jor-El said, "Yes, I think that might solve the problem, also some of the adults from the Phantom Zone might be willing to adopt once they get established. But I wonder how we will convince noble families to foster children of the lower casts." Kal-El jumped at the opportunity, and said a bit to enthusiastically "What if we foster a child ourselves, after all if the Royal family is willing to foster a child from a lower cast, then who can refuse? You know I always wanted a little brother, and I am sure that Kil-An would fit right in to our family. I don't see how something as insignificant as social status could stop people from adopting children in need. I mean when I was on earth my parents adopted me, and loved me as their own even if we belonged to different sapiens species. At least in this case the children, and potential parents are all Kryptonian."

Lara and Jor-El looked at each other exchanging meaningful looks. Kal-El who was accustomed to non-verbal communication, from his earth family, stood up and said, "I am going to visit Kil-An. I'll see you later." After discussing the pros and cons of fostering Kil-An, the El's decided to go ahead and give it a try, it would make their son very happy, and set a good example for the rest of the citizens.

After their discussion, Jor-El and Lara headed to the hospital before starting there day's work of rescuing more citizens. They found Kal-El with Kil-An, and his uncle Zor-El, who was examining Kil-An. Zor-El looked at his brother, and sister in-law, and said, "I need to talk to you." Jor-El said, "Sure, but first tell me, how is this young man doing?" Zor-El sighed and said, "Well if he had a family to take care of him he would be ready for discharge, he is suffering from serious malnutrition, but we have taken care of his dehydration. He has a mild skin condition, but nothing that requires him to stay in the hospital. See that is what we need to talk about. There are many children in Kil-An's situation, well enough to leave the hospital, but they have nowhere to go, or no one to care for them. At this rate, we will be at capacity by tomorrow, and unable to provide medical care for the new rescues"

Jor-El thought his brother sounded frustrated, and tired. He wondered how much sleep he had got since they had started the rescue operation, he said, "I'll talk to you shortly, but as of now Kil-An has a home to go to." Then looking at his son he said, "Kal-El we think your idea of fostering Kil-An is a good one, if Kil-An agrees he can live with us. Kal-El was all smiles, he told Kil-An "So what you think Kil-An, do you want to live with my parents, and me?" Kil-An smiled, and said "That would be great." Then looking at Jor-El, and Lara he asked shyly, "Is it for real, I can live with you?" Jor-El ruffled the boy's hair, and said, "Yes, young man we will be happy to have you." Lara smiled at the small malnourished child, and said, "We will be you're knew family, and we will treat you like a son."

After getting instructions on how to care for Kil-An, and having the necessary medications, and nutritional supplements, Kal-El, Lara, and Kil-An still dressed in his hospital Pajamas left the hospital. Kal-El decided to carry Kil-An to the floating vehicle or floater of his parents. Once Lara got Kil-An situated, Clark assured her that she could go to work, and he would take care of Kil-An, the school was on recess, so there would be more people available to care for the newly arrived citizens.

Kal-El and Kil-An had a light lunch of vegetable soup, and bread, afterwards Kal-El took Kil-An with him to the green house, as he had to take care of the plants. Kil-An had never seen plants, he asked "What is this place? it is beautiful." Kal-El had to stop himself from chuckling, not wanting to offend his little brother. He smiled at the boy, and said, "It is a green house, the plants are almost ready to harvest, and if all goes well, New Krypton will soon produce its own food."

Kil-An followed Kal-El around the green house for a good half hour before becoming tired, and going to sleep on the floor. Clark was so busy that it took him a while to realize that Kil-An was sleeping on the floor. He smiled as it reminded him of how he used to go to sleep on the grass when he was little, while his mother gardened, he had been just a little younger than Kil-An. He carefully picked up the boy that he already considered his little brother, and took him to his bedroom tucking him in bed. Then he got the crystal reader which was a lot like an earth tablet. He got comfortable on some cushions in Kil-An's room, and started reading a science book, as he had to catch up to his peers who were educated in the Kryptonian school system. He did not mind, he was miles ahead in practical knowledge due to his upbringing, and the conditions that the Kryoptonians had endure in the space ships.

Later that evening Clark helped Kil-An to take a bath as the boy had no idea of how to do it given the conditions he had endure in the Phantom Zone. Since they had no toys for Kil-An to play with in the bathtub, Clark decided to use some saucers as boats, both boys had a blast, even if Clark would never admit how much fun he had playing with the young boy.

Lara and Jor-El came home to the giggles of the two boys, they looked in the bathroom, and had to smile at the games the boys were playing. It was good to see Kal-El so happy, as many times he seemed down, and missed his earth parents, and life style. Finally, Jor-El decided to make his presence known, and helped get the child out of the tub wrapping him in a towel, and carrying him to his bed so to get him dressed.

Kal-El looked at his father and said, "We are going to have to get some clothes for Kil-An he only has his hospital Pajamas." At that point his mother walked in, and said, "That is not a problem, I have a machine here that will make clothes for Kil-An, they are so busy at clothing design that I decided to borrow one of their smaller machines, and have the clothes for Kil-An made right here at home, rather than giving the operators more work."

It would be a challenge to get all the refugees clothed, as most of the professional clothes designers, and factory workers were in the Phantom Zone, but they would manage somehow. It's not like they could let their citizens run around in rags, loin clothes, or naked, as they had arrived from the Phantom zone. For now, each citizen would receive 3 changes of day clothes, a pair of shoes, and a couple of pajamas, they could get more later. However, that restriction did not apply to Kil-An being the foster son of the royal house of El. The boy had a complete wardrobe proper for his new station in life by morning, and Lara returned the machine she had borrowed.

The next day Jor-El, invited his brother, and the most noble house of Zod for dinner. They were hoping to get their support regarding the fostering of the orphan children. They figured out if they saw how they were managing it would be easier to convince them. Things could not have gone better. When Jor-El arrived with the guest they found Kal-El teaching Kil-An to play basketball, with a Krystal ball, and a basket that Kal-El had made himself using native materials.

Lois, immediately joined them, and then Kara, who did not know how to play but wanted to learn, before long all the children were laughing, and having fun. They all had dinner together, and Clark spoke enthusiastically about how much he was enjoying having a little brother. Lois who missed her little sister as much as she hated to admit it. She told her parents, "You know I would not mind having a little sister or a little brother." Kara not wanting to be left out told her parents, "What about us, I want to have a little sister too."

Lara smiled internally, if the children were sold on the idea it would not be that hard to convince the parents. Lois was all for the idea as she had been adopted herself. By the end of the evening, they had the support of both houses. The next day, the noble house of Zod took in a 13-year-old girl, and a 4-year-old boy to Foster. They wanted to get the sister their daughter craved, and General Zod had always wanted a son, but given the circumstances it had not been possible, now was the time to fulfill his dream.

The secondary house of El, decided to get a 3-year-old girl to foster, as Alura loved little girls, and Kara wanted a baby sister. Zor-El was happy to have another daughter, as he enjoyed the one he had so much.

Now it was time to present the idea to the provisional advice board, and try to gain their support. While technically they did not need it, It would be best if they had their support as the nobles would be more willing to consider the idea if the science committee, and the provisional board were amenable to the idea.

Ultimately the idea was approved by both governing bodies, and a committee for the orphans headed by Lara and Alura was started. They had their work cut for them. Lara was a historian, and thought she could continue to document the history of her people even while dedicating some time to the committee. Alura was a social worker that in Krypton had worked with the very few cases of child abuse that the planet had, and therefore had a lot of experience with abused and neglected children.

The idea was presented to the people of Krypton by the Royal family, the most noble house of El, and the most noble house of Zod, in conjunction with representatives of the science committee, and the provisional advice board.

The message was overall well received, and many families came forward in the following weeks offering to Foster. To their surprise some older couples also volunteered to take children in. When Lara asked one of the couples their reasons, they stated that they had lost their children, and grandchildren when Krypton was destroyed, as they had refused to leave. They were too old to have biological children, and they felt sad, and alone without a family, and no one to pass their noble family titles too. They were hoping to eventually adopt the children they were taking in, and create a better, and happier future for themselves, and the children they were fostering.

Lara was surprised by their answer. She did a lot of thinking about it, and finally concluded that the tragedy that they all had experience was changing the social structure of her people. In the past, it would have been almost sacrilegious for a noble family to adopt a child from a lower cast with the intention of making them an heir. She hoped that the change would be a good thing for her people. The lower casts had had strict genetic selection for certain traits that were useful for the works they performed, and in most cases, had been conceived and developed in a birthing matrix. But of course, that really did not apply to the children born in the Phantom Zone, as they were natural births, from parents of different casts, they had more genetic diversity in them, and they probably would end up being more like the nobles, and people of high social standing than cast workers

Hi,

I would really appreciate reviews.

vonny25


	7. Chapter 7

Hi,

I would appreciate reviews, suggestions and questions. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

vonny25

The plan was to take 75 to 80 days to get all the citizens out the Phantom Zone, but to their surprise, they were still more people that needed rescue, and not all of them were young children. The situation got the El's and the Zod's thinking, they got together to discuss the situation. Lara said, "I've heard some of our citizens saying that they got in to the Phantom Zone through a different portal in the City of Kandor." Zor-El, and Jor-El smiled. Jor-El said in a hopeful tone, "the only other person that could have opened a portal with such a short notice was our little sister as she shares the blood of El."

It was almost too much too much to hope for, a lot was left unsaid; it gave hope to Zod and Ursa, as it was possible that Ursa's sister, and Zod's brother saved themselves at the last minute. General Zod thought about it and said, "I am going to take a few well-trained soldiers with me to the Phantom Zone to see what I can find out."

While the adults were having their discussion, the young ones were playing basketball, after a while Clark invited Lois to his green house, the first crop had been a success and he had expanded the green house, and currently a new batch of plants was growing. Lois said, "Wow! who would have thought that a boy from Smallville would be the one teaching the advance Kryptonian civilization how to feed themselves." Clark smiled he was used to Lois indirect compliments, he asked, "So Lois you will soon be turning 18, have you decided on your career path. She said, "Yes, journalism the thing is that the closest to that profession in Krypton was being a historian, due to the dictatorship regimen that they had, everything was censored by the science committee, and the population only heard what they wanted to tell them. I've spoken to your mother, and she is supportive of the idea, since she has seen how successful our school newspaper has been."

Clark smiled at her and said, "Even though I am younger than you, I have also been thinking about my career path." Lois interrupted him, and said, "Well I don't know why you even bother to think about it, obviously, you will be king someday." Clark rolled his eyes and continued, "Yes, but that hopefully will not happen for many years as my father is still young, and strong, you know our life span is much longer than that of humans, and possibly even longer living in a planet with a yellow sun as we do. I think I would like to study agriculture, and journalism, to help you out with starting a newspaper."

Lois looked at Clark as if he had gone crazy, she said, "Clark to New Krypton, not to burst your bubble, but you are the Kryptonian agricultural expert, and you, and I are the only ones that know anything about journalism." Clark responded, "I know Lois, but I was thinking that maybe both of us could go back to Earth to study those subject in one of the colleges."

Lois thought about Clark's idea, and responded, "Good thinking Kiddo, let's talk more about it." Lois and Clark had become good friends; but Clark wanted more, however was scared Lois would not be taking him seriously, as he was younger than her, and she loved teasing him." Lois was not blind to Clark's attraction, and was attracted to Clark who was very well developed for a 16-year-old, but thought it would be best to wait until they were both adults.

General Zod entered the Phantom Zone with a group of his elite soldiers. He questioned some of the refuges from Kandor City, and soon started looking for his brother, and the El sister, there was no doubt that they had been involved in the rescue operation at Kandor. It was not easy but after looking for 2 days he found his brother he immediately approached him, and hugged him tightly, his brother returned the hug. Zod told him, "I came looking for you, I am so happy you are alive." His brother looked at the floor in shame, and said, "I do not deserve your care General Zod, after not believing you, and opposing you. I don't even deserve the family name anymore."

Zod put one arm on his brothers left shoulder, and another under his brother chin, lifting his face. Zod looked at his brother's eyes and saw pain, and shame in them. He said "Dar-Zod you will always be my brother, you made a mistake, but when you understood the truth you did honor to the most noble house of Zod by helping to save millions that would have perished without your help. I have no hard feelings against you, we are the only ones left, let's not waist our time with resentments, and shame, but instead let us start again."

Dar-Zod felt very moved by his brother's words and could not help a few tears from scaping his eyes. He was to overcome with emotion to talk, so he simply hugged his brother. After a minute, he said, "Thank you Dru-Zod for giving me a second chance, I promise I will not let you down this time."

Then Dar-Zod guided his bother to get the lost El sister who had become involved with the brother of Lara, and had a little boy and girl. He also told him he was a couple with Ursa's sister, and they had a little boy. The group was filthy, disheveled, dressed in rags that barely covered their bodies, and looked starved, and tired. He ordered his soldiers to put them in stretchers, as he thought it would take too long to have them walk on their own to the exit.

A few hours later General Zod, and his group were exiting the Phantom Zone. Jor-El had been informed of the situation by a soldier that the General had send ahead to alert him, and was already waiting with a floater to have their family transported. Ursa was also there with a similar vehicle ready.

When General Zod came back his wife hugged him, and then proceeded to welcome her sister. They took Dar-Zod, Tara-Sul-Di-Zod, and their small son to their home rather than have them using the public facilities, a physician assigned by Zor-El would be treating them at home.

Jor-El and Zor-El took their family to the Royal Palace as it was bigger than Zor-El's home. Once inside the house the two El brothers hugged their sister, and Lara hugged her brother, her niece, and nephew. Lera-Jol-El-Van looked at her brothers, and told them, "My family and I … we don't deserve especial treatment, not after not believing you Jor-El, I don't even deserve to be part of the family." Her husband Ler-Van said, "Lera is right, we only deserve your disdain after not believing in you…"

Jor-El interrupted and said, "Nonsense we are family, and you did the right thing in the end. Actions speak louder than words, we are proud to call you family, if it was not for you all the inhabitants of Kandor would have perished. Be proud of what you've done, you saved millions." Lera started sobbing, and ended up fainting, it was too much for her in her weakened state. Luckily Zor-El caught her before she hit the floor. He laid her on some of the cushions, and ran a health scan, he decided to give her some IV nutrition. She was up, and feeling better within 15 minutes.

Lara helped Lera, and her daughter to get showered, and dressed in clean clothes. The little girl was only 8 months, and very lethargic from malnutrition. The El brothers helped their brother in-law, and 7-year-old nephew to get cleaned and dressed.

Zor-El examined his recently rescued family members, and found what was becoming the norm for the new arrivals from the Phantom Zone. They were all severely underweight, and malnourished. They had skin conditions, vitamin and mineral deficiencies, and parasites. He immediately treated the parasites with medication, and a hand-held device, that was all that was required. He was worried about the 8-month-old baby girl, as she was so thin, and lethargic. He decided to give her IV nutrition for the next 48 hours to accelerate her recovery. Rather than taking her to the hospital he decided to stay the night to take care of the health of his niece, he would check on her several times during the day and night.

Kal-El and Kil-El who was officially adopted in to the Royal family, kept themselves out of the way, but close enough to see what was happening. They were happy to discover they had more family members, and glad that they had been rescued from the Phantom Zone. Kal-El took it upon himself to provide most of the care for his aunt, uncle, and cousins during the day, permitting his parents to continue with their jobs. Kil-El insisted on helping, he had a very good role model in his older brother.

Ler-Van was sitting on the cushions in the living room thinking when Kal-El, and Kil-El came to offer him a drink, and a snack. Ler-Van looked at his nephews with interest, and said, "Why don't you sit with me, and have a snack too, you've been running non-stop all morning" The kids sat themselves on some cushions, and had the robot get them some snacks.

Kal-El looked at his uncle, trying to start a conversation he said, "So you are the brother of our mother, and your wife Lera is a sister of our father, and uncle Zor-El. Right?" Ler-Van smiled, and said "You have it right Kal-El. Tell me boys how was it spending so many years in the spaceships?" Kil-El said impulsively, "I don't know. I spend a bunch of years in the Phantom zone uncle, just like you, and your family."

Kal-El saw the confusion on his uncle's face, and said, "My parents, and I adopted Kil-El about four months ago, after he was recused from the Phantom Zone, as his parents were killed." Ler-Van was surprised, but said nothing, he would ask his sister later. Instead he smiled at the boy's, and asked, "What about you Kal-El, I know you are not adopted, as I was there the day you were born, and the day you were presented to Rao in the old temple."

Kal-El smiled, it always surprised him to learn that his family remembered him when he was young, but he at best had faint memories of his parents. Ler-Van said, "Don't look so surprised nephew, your mother, and I used to be very close." Clark looked at his uncle, and said, "I am sure you were, but is not that. It's just that I grew up on earth with a different family, and it always surprises me when someone over here remembers me from when I was little. I remember very little from before I went to earth."

Lera had joined the conversation, and said, "So Jor-El did end up sending you to Terra." Clark said, "Yes, and I was happy there. I have been here in New Krypton for almost 2 years, at first it was hard, but now I am happy to be here living with my biological parents, and my little brother." Kal-El ruffled the hair of his brother, and the little boy gave him a bright smile, and then asked Lea, "Is Lor-Van up? because I wanted to show him my room, and my toys."

After Kil-El left to look for his cousin, Clark asked his aunt, and uncle if they needed anything. He then excused himself, and told them he would be in his greenhouse if they needed him as he needed to take care of his plants.

A few weeks past and the newly arrived noble house of Van was getting better, and stronger, as well as the younger Zod and his family. More refugees arrived daily, and Ler-Van felt well enough to start volunteering, being an educational expert he joined his sister helping to care, and place the orphans. Lera had a longer way to go as her body had taken a toll from having 2 babies in the Phantom Zone, and she also had to take care of her two young children. But she took an interest in Kal-El greenhouse project, and helped whenever she had the time. She was a brilliant scientist just like her brothers.

Finally, all the citizens from the Phantom Zone were rescued, and school resumed, as well as the rebuilding of the Kryptonian culture and way of life. Nothing would ever be the same, but all were hopeful. They would work to build a better society, learning from the devastating mistakes of the past.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hi Dear Readers,

I miss having reviews, please review even a couple of words will do. Sorry I am late. Happy Father's Day to all father's celebrating today.

Vonny25

Two more years past in the blink of an eye. Clark had finished his general education, and had also kept working with his father, his aunt Lera, and uncle Zor-El on making New Krypton nutritionally independent. He's greenhouse idea was a hit, and now each city had a central greenhouse that helped to supplement the diet of its citizens, also a few families had their own green-house.

Clark was happy with his successes, but had a vision of making Krypton an agricultural power, as he saw a lot of potential in the planet. He was starting to cultivate a local grain like rice, and a bush which grew a white berry. Both were safe to eat, and nutritionally valuable to Kryoptonians.

He was now doing independent studies under the guidance of the council of science where he went with other young people to study the core subjects that applied to all sciences. He was frustrated because he lacked a good mentor, the closest was an older woman that had been involved in sea harvest in Krypton, but she was set in her ways, and much more interested in her own sea projects that in Kal-El's projects.

One day, Loise joined Clark while he was cultivating his krypton rice as he had named the grain. She said, "What's up Clark, you seem frustrated." He smiled at Lois all frustration gone. He said, "The usual, my project is not going as fast as I would like." Lois, shook her head, and said, "Tell me, training with the Kryptonian army takes so much of my time, and with you, my sister Lona, and Kil-El as my only staff well I guess I should count myself lucky to even mange to publish the newspaper once a week."

That night while working on the newspaper with Lois, Clark finally gather the courage, and when the opportunity presented itself he kissed her. Lois, first slapped him, and then kissed him passionately. He was completely confused, but pushed forward, and said, "Lois, I've admired you since we first met, and over the years I could not help but to fall in love with you. Lois, will you consider dating me?"

Lois smirked, and said "I thought you would never ask Kiddo… and the answer is yes. I must be a masochist with all the work you give me." From that day on Lois, and Clark or Prince Kal-El, and Duchess Losi spent most of their free time together. Lara and Ursa were happy for them. Jor-El and Dru-Zod, thought it would strengthen the alliance between their families.

Finally, two years later Clark graduated with honors from the science program. Lois had graduated from the military academy accouple of years before, and was working for the military. Both Kal and Losi received the designation of junior historians, a year after Clarks graduation due to their work with their newspaper, and the advance writing classes, and history program they had completed under the guidance of Lara. Kryoptonians having an eidetic memory could complete their studies in record time

That day Clark was nervous, his father told him "My son, don't worry, it is obvious that Losi loves you, and only has eyes for you. I am sure she will agree to marry you." Kal-El said, "I hope so, but I cannot help worrying about her answer." Lara smiled at her son, it was hard to believe that he was already a man. She gave him a hug and told him, "Kal-El, I do not know how she could possibly refuse you, after all the thought that you have put in to making this night perfect for her. I don't think any woman would be able to resist a young, handsome, and charming man like you."

Kal-El finally left for his date with Lois with Kil-El wishing him good luck, and encouraging him like a good brother. He picked up Lois on his floater that he had decorated with her favorite wild flowers. Clark took her to a clearing by the river, where some of the palace staff had set an especial dinner for them, using fresh ingredients from Clark's garden, as well as Kryptonian rice, and a local edible fish that his mentor had discovered. He did not want any dehydrated foods served.

Lois said, "Hmm... why do I suspect something fishy here kiddo, you have certainly gone out of your way this time. Not that I am complaining." Clark took her hand kissed it, and said, "Only the best for a beautiful, strong, and smart woman like you Lois." Clark was attentive to Lois every need and promptly refilled her wine goblet. Finally, when the stars came out, he turned to Lois, and said, "will you fly with me?"

They both took of flying while holding hands when they were at a good distance from the ground, and they had a clear view of the stars, and the 2 moons, Clark kneeled took out a chain with a medallion that had the Royal crest of El on it, and said, "Duchess Losi-Dru-Zod, will you be my princess, will you share your life with me, and honor me by wearing the crest of my house. Will you allow me to love you, and take care of you and…" Lois jumped in his arms kissed him, and said "Yes Prince Kal-El I will marry you, and be your princess. I will accept your house as mine, and proudly wear the crest of the Royal house of El." Clark then put the medallion on Lois, and they both kissed again.

The whole planet rejoiced when the wedding of the crowned Prince of New Krypton to Duchess Losi-Dru-Zod was announced. Immediately preparations were started, and nobles, and dignitaries from a few selected planets, that were still trading with New Krypton were invited, as well as the local nobles, and friends of the family, the bride, and groom. The earth families of Clark, and Lois were also invited, but declined as the couple was planning to go to Earth right after their wedding, instead they planned a surprise earth wedding for them, completed with a honeymoon.

The Kent's were happy to know that soon they would get to see Clark again. They had kept in touch first through a small spaceship, and finally by an interplanetary hologram caller. The relationship with their son had not been severed, and was as strong as always. Their economic situation had taken a 180-degree turn, as Lex had been able to use the space ship from Clark to build a similar spaceship that he was using to efficiently place satellites, and offer vacations to the moon. He was giving the Kent's 50% of the profits as it was fair.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hi,

This is the last chapter. I left it open ended in case I feel like writing a sequel in the future, but anyone can feel free to write a sequel, just let me know, there may be many different ideas to continue.

I appreciate all that review either through the review tool or through messaging.

Reviews are appreciated.

vonny25

Finally, the wedding day came, the capital of the planet was decorated and the citizens had taken to the streets to participate in the festivities. The day was declared a National Holiday. The dignitaries of 8 planets that still had strong ties with the Kryptonian people had arrived the prior week, and the house of El and Zod had given them a tour of the planet. They wanted to make sure their allies understood, that the people of Krypton were resilient, and that in a brief time they had established themselves in a new planet. They were sure to show them some of their military facilities, so they would understand that they were able to defend themselves. They knew the rumors would spread, and if anyone was thinking of conquering the Kryoptonians they would think twice about it. Even if their numbers were greatly diminished their technology had survived intact and their new solar system was well defended. It was the first step in reestablishing themselves as a galactic power, it would take time, but the first step had been taken.

Losi-Dru-Zod entered Rao's temple dressed in the colors of her family, which were green, and brown; she looked beautiful in her elegant dress and her family robes. At the foot of the Altar was Kal-El waiting dressed in Royal robes that proudly displayed the emblem of the house of El, and were designed in the traditional red, and blue colors of the house of El.

The ceremony was directed by Rao's High priest, who after a brief traditional reading, that was read in all Kryptonian marriages had the couple exchange their vows.

Kal-El took Losi-Dru-Zod hands and they faced each other. Looking at Lois eyes Clark started, "I Lord Kal-El prince and heir to the kingdom of New Krypton, take you Losi to be my wife, to love, and to cherish. I offer myself to you in love and respect as your husband. I offer you my protection, and the protection of my house where you will be considered as a daughter. I want to share my life, and my dreams with you. I promised to love you in sickness and in health, in good and tough times, until the end of our natural life. I offer you the robes, the colors, and the emblem of my family, and humbly ask you to accept them as your own."

Kal offered Losi a robe with the colors and the symbols of the house of El. She accepted it and Clark helped her to put it on, after taking her original robe off.

Then Lois took Clarks hands, and again they faced each other. She said, "I Losi-Dru-Zod, daughter of the most noble house of Zod accept the symbols of your house as my own, and you as my beloved husband. I offer myself to you as your wife, to love you, and to bear children to your house. I accept the protection that you offer me, and from this day forward I will consider the Royal house of El my own. I look forward to our life together. I will always stand by your side and cherish you each day. I promised to love you in sickness and in health, in good and tough times, until the end of our natural life."

Then they looked at each other, and wished they could kiss each other, but that would have been highly inappropriate. They however held hands as they descended the steps of the high altar, and were cheered by all and congratulated on their way out. They had an opportunity to share their happiness with their subjects on the way to the palace. At the palace, a banquet was waiting for them, and they happily shared it with their family, and guest before retiring to their honey moon suit. The suite was on the east wing of the palace that would be their home. It was a separate building in the royal complex.

The next morning the young couple boarded a spaceship that would take them to earth. They were both excited and anxious about seeing their families, and the planet where they had spent most of their childhoods.

Clark looked at Lois, kissed her hand, and said, "Hey, Lois what are you thinking?" Lois looked at him, and said, "I am a bit nervous about meeting your earth family. Also, I am not sure if it is a good idea to go incognito rather than trying to establish` official relations between Earth and New Krypton. I do not particularly care to ever be a resident of area 51."

Clark thought about it and said, "I understand you concern, but I believe it is unnecessary, if it came to it, I am sure the whole planet of krypton would come to our rescue, but I doubt it will come to that. Eventually we will stablish diplomatic relationships between the 2 planets, but I am not sure earth his quite ready." Lois looked at Clark and said, "Yes, I know what you mean. Also, I know we will have more privacy if we attend College as some unknown people, rather than the prince, and princess of a technologically advance planet."

Before they knew it, Lois and Clark's spaceship was landing in the Kent-Lex space launching station in Smallville Kansas. That was part of the reason it would be easy to go undetected, the spaceship would easily be confused with the ones used to take people for moon vacations.

Clark was nervous when it was time to get out of the spaceship, he gulped and offered his hand to Lois who had a blank look on her face, that Clark had learned to interpret, as her being anxious, and trying to hide it. The captain bowed before then and said, your majesties we are on earth. Clark knew he was waiting for an order from him. He said, "Captain you may now open the ship." Lois added just to make sure the Royal guard would not follow them to closely, "Captain, I want to remind you that the royal guard is to stay at a respectful distance, and that it is unnecessary for us to have an escort at all times. We will call if we need any help, we are perfectly capable of protecting our selves on earth." The captain said, "As you wish your majesty."

The spaceship opened, Lois, and Clark exited they could see their respective families.

Clark looked at Johnathan, Martha, and Laura, smiled let go of Lois hand, walked to his parents, and hugged them, they returned the hug easily, and Laura joined in to the family hug. She knew who Clark was, and had talked to him through the galactic communicator, but still felt a bit shy.

Lois in the meantime was hugging General Lane, and her sister Lucy was there too, and happy to see her. Clark told his parents, "It is great to see you mom and dad, you look great, and the looking at Laura, and lowering himself to her level he said, "Hi, Kiddo is good to finally meet my little sister in person." Laura who was almost 7 said with a small smile, "Hi Clark". Then Clark took his family to introduce them to his wife. Lois saw Clark walking towards her, and turned to face him. Clark smiled at her, took her hand and said, "Lois I would like to introduce you to my parents Johnathan and Martha Kent, and to my little sister Laura Kent." Lois said, "A pleasure to meet you." Then looking at his parents Clark said, "mom, dad, and Laura this is Lois my wife." The Kent family looked at Lois smiled and then each member of the family hugged Lois and welcomed her in to the family.

Lois then took Clarks hand, and faced her father and sister, she said, "Dad this is my husband Clark, and Clark this is my father General Lane, and my sister Lucy." Clark smiled at them looking at General Lane he offered his hand, and said it is a pleasure to meet you General Lane, and Lucy, I have been looking forward to it." The general shook his hand as well as Lucy. The Lanes, and the Kent's already knew each other as it had been the Kent's that had helped Lois to stablish contact with her family.

Afterwards the family went in to a Van, and to the new home of the Kent's. It was built at the farm but it was huge, with 5 bedrooms, 2 living rooms a large kitchen, formal dining room, and offices for both Johnathan, and Martha. The old house was still standing mostly for the memories that the last 3 generations of Kent's had made in it.

At the house, Lex was already waiting for them when they entered the house, he went to great the happy couple. Clark shook Lex hand and said, "Hi, Lex is good to see you, and I thank you for keeping an eye on my parents." Lex said, "Hey Clark, it is the least I could do after you saved my life, and your parents practically adopted me in to the family. I am glad you found a beautiful wife." Clark said, "Yes, Lois is the best, Lois this is my friend Lex and Lex this is Lois my wife." Lex and Lois shook hands and then everyone went to enjoy dinner.

A few days after Lois, and Clark arrived to Smallville they were surprised with a traditional Smallville Wedding. The Wedding was attended by many of the friends of Clark and Lois. The Kent's had said that they had sent Clark to study at a boarding school in the East Coast after he was found following the high school incident. They said that is where Lois and Clark had met.

Lois got to have her white wedding dress, and General Lane was able to walk her down the church isle. Clark was able to share his wedding with his parents. The situation with his friends was awkward, but he had been able to exchange a few letters with them through his parents. He was surprised to find out that Lex was dating Lana Lang, and Chloe was dating a photographer she had met at the daily planet. Lois and Clark had a lot of fun at their earth wedding as it was much more relaxed that their Kryptonian formal wedding.

Before leaving for their honeymoon Clark found and opportunity to talk to his parents. They were sitting on the porch, he said, "Thank you so much mom and dad, you have really gone out of your way to make me feels welcomed, the wedding was a great surprise." Johnathan said, "It is good to have you back, we've missed you a lot son. We were so worried when you went missing. Tell us are you happy in New Krypton?"

Clark smiled at his parents and said, "At first it was hard, and I was upset with Jor and Lara, but they are good parents and they love me. Now I am happy, but I wish I could live closer to you because I miss you."

His mother said, "We miss you too son, but we are thankful to Lara and Jor-El for sharing you with us, and for making it possible to have Laura in our life. Without them we would have never had the joy of being the parents of a wonderful son and a beautiful daughter, I hope someday we get to thank them personally."

Clark said, "I am sure that my Kryptonian parents will come to earth at least once in the next 2 to 3 years, if not you can always come with us to visit New Krypton, you'll be treated as royalty you know, being the parents of the prince and all." They are laughed and were happy to see that there was no awkwardness between them. It was hard for Jonathan and Martha to imagine their son as a prince and future emperor of a whole planet."

Lois and Clark flew to Hawaii for a well-deserved honeymoon. While walking on the beach under the moonlight one night holding hands, Clark looked at Lois and said, "Earth seems so crowded compared to New Krypton, and to thinks that at some point there were more Kryoptonians than humans." Lois stopped and facing the ocean, she said, "I know, but you and I are the future of the Kryptonian race. They are exciting time for our people, we have got a chance that many other races have never got. The chance of a fresh start, and to correct the mistake from the past." Clark smiled at his beautiful wife and said, "We will not waste that chance we will take out people to new heights, and help our adoptive people so they can take their place in the intergalactic community."

Both kept walking on the beach thinking about their future, and the day they would go back to New Krypton with the knowledge it lacked, due to having been lost over the ages as they originally planet aged, and could no longer sustain agriculture. Some day they looked forward to establishing diplomatic relationships with earth, and helping them advance their technology. In truth both New Krypton a planet with a technologically advanced race, and earth a new planet with ambitious people could learn from each other, and help each other. There peoples were not that different, must likely they came from a common ancestor, and that was rare in a vast universe of very different races, where evolution had taken many different paths in creating sapient beings."


End file.
